


Not gonna reach my telephone

by haku23



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets horny while on a mission and starts sexting Steve while he's at PR event. Further shenanigans ensue. Mostly written in text format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not gonna reach my telephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kink meme AS USUAL ha ha for the prompt  
> "Bucky's favorite thing about the 21st Century is the technology. He can send a picture to his boyfriend who's being debriefed after a mission half-way across the world in a matter of seconds. It definitely helps with the waiting...
> 
> I would prefer if the pictures start off innocently, like Bucky asking what shoes he should wear or showing Steve the pigeon he and Clint befriended, and then gradually get dirtier. All my love if at some point Steve has to suddenly leave the room and find a private place to have dirty phone sex with his boyfriend."

His phone beeped to signal a text message and Steve raised an eyebrow-Tony was the only one who texts him on a semi-regular basis and Tony was right beside him at the ceremony for receiving the key to the city. Steve glanced around quickly, slid his phone out of his pocket, and hazarded a glance down at it.

 

Unknown number:

Hey Steve

13:12pm Mar 14

 

Unknown number but it had to be someone he knew because no one called him Steve-not even people with villainous ideas on how the subway system should be rerouted.

 

Me:

Who is this?

13:20 Mar 14

 

Unknown number:

Bukcyyyyyy

13:21 Mar 14

 

Unknown number:

Fun.

13:22 Mar 14

 

FUCK.

13:23 Mar 14

 

Bcuky.

13:24 Mar 14

 

BUCKY

13:25 Mar 14

 

Me:

Bucky? Thought you said phones were stupid.

13:40 Mar 14

 

He smiled and Tony elbowed him just in time for him to look alert for the Mayor to gesture to he and Tony. Steve saw the cameras turn to him and shoved his phone in his pocket, feeling his the back of his neck heat from how he'd almost been caught texting at an awards ceremony for the Avengers. It wasn't right that he ignored what they were saying just because he'd heard it all before the last two times they'd given him the key to the city and declared July 3rd Captain America Day.

 

Bucky:

stfyup. Hows the key thing

13:41 Mar 14

 

STFU.

13:42 Mar 14

 

 

Me:

Important. Can't talk. Sorry

14:00 Mar 14

 

Bucky:

see u when u get home

14:01 Mar 14

 

By the time they managed to escape the paparazzi and possible sponsors he was ready to go home, take a shower, and fall into bed. Of course Tony conned him into a detour to Burger King as usual and they took a seat at one of the booths at the back of the restaurant where they would be bothered less than they normally would. Steve wished he'd thought to bring a spare change of clothes-the uniform was kind of conspicuous.

 

“So who was texting you during the key ceremony? Got a lady on the side, Cap?” He looked ridiculous shoving burgers into his mouth like a dying man but he was at least capable of coherent speech even if it was insulting.

 

Steve polished off the last of his own food then gave him a stern look that he hoped would get the point across that he wasn't pleased about being called a cheater, “No. I was texting Bucky.”

 

Tony smirked, “Bucky? I thought he was all 'new fangled gadgets those whippersnappers have' about phones.”

 

“Must've have a change of heart.”

 

“You know what that means, right?” he waggled his eyebrows and Steve frowned even deeper. He didn't know where the whole phenomenon of making everything sexual had come from but there was a time and a place for it and inside a Burger King was neither.

 

“Tony, it's a tool to communicate. He probably just wanted it because he's been going on a lot of missions lately.”

 

Bucky had been going overseas on missions a lot in recent months. Japan, Italy, England, it was hard but they had their own strengths and Bucky's was infiltration rather than fighting villains who turned balloon animals into surprisingly difficult to kill monsters. It didn't mean that Steve missed him any less while he was gone but he was kept busy enough that Bucky was usually back before it got too much.

 

“You should send him a picture of your dick.”

 

“TONY!”

 

“What? It's only a picture, it's not like you're chopping it off and putting it in a box, Cap.”

 

“That's not the _point._ It's a _tool_ not for taking...those kinds of pictures,” his face was red he knew but he couldn't exactly stop it. He knew that people took pictures of their dicks and sent them to people-hell, there'd been a whole scandal about it a couple of years ago-but knowing and doing were two different things. And besides that he doubted Bucky would want pictures of him like that on his phone.

 

“My phone says otherwise.”

 

“There's a time and a place, Tony.”

 

“Okay, okay, I'm just saying you should try it, maybe start off slow with an uncovered ankle.”

 

He rolled his eyes, anger mostly gone, “shut up, Tony.”

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Tony perked up immediately, “okay so just type 'hey sexy'-”

 

“Enough.”

 

He flipped open his phone and looked at the message waiting for him. It was rude to answer the phone while he was with someone however Tony did it all the time so he didn't feel too bad about reading his texts while Tony shoved fries into his mouth.

 

Bucky:

u comin home or not

22:40 Mar 14

 

Me:

yeah, Tony was hungry. Be home in about an hour.

22:41 Mar 14

 

Bucky:

ok

22:42

 

“Ooh, someone's jealous,” Tony smirked-Bucky had never said anything about being jealous about he and Tony's friendship but then Bucky didn't say much that he didn't have to these days.

 

“Sounds more like you are, Tony.”

 

“Well you're a catch, Steve, what can I say?”

 

“You could start off by saying nothing.”

 

“Wow, you're hilarious, did you learn your jokes from my grandmother?”

 

Steve shook his head and Tony sucked back the rest of his drink and pronounced them done. Steve tried to hide how excited he was to get back to his apartment on the ride there but evidently failed completely with how Tony yelled “enjoy the sex!” when he reached his front door.

 

Bucky was stretched out on the couch when Steve came in, phone resting on his stomach while he listened to the radio, eyes closed. He'd taken to TV and the like quickly however at home he was usually content to just turn on some music to fill the space. It was when they stayed over at the tower that Clint coerced him into three day video game or movie marathons that Steve had to bodily drag him away from.

 

“You didn't have to wait up,” he toed off his shoes before heading over to the couch. Bucky kept his eyes closed and Steve leaned over and pressed their lips together.

 

When he pulled away Bucky was staring at him, “Not that late.”

 

“You heard Tony.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Steve sighed like he was being put out by his entirely too good looking partner wanting to have sex with him and let himself be pulled onto the couch.

 

~~**~~

 

Bucky:

hey

9:01 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

Gonna b late

9:02 Mar 15

 

Me:

what

9:10 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

have a meeting with senator at 10

9:11 Mar 15

 

Steve groaned, “why didn't you wake me up normally?”

 

“Looked too peaceful,” Bucky smirked from his place at the window. He usually spent awhile reading the paper, sipping a cup of coffee in the chair Steve sketched at in the mornings and Steve was getting way too old to be sleeping on couches-even couches endorsed by Tony Stark for their comfort.

 

“Senator won't be if I'm late.”

 

It took him awhile to get moving in the morning and so he barely made it to the restaurant in time for his brunch. But he made it uniform and all in spite of lack of physical intervention by people who should have probably done so.

 

“I just think that you people-superheroes-should be more accountable for their actions. The police have warrants, procedures to follow.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, if we took the time to get the proper warrants before we did anything we'd be strangled with red tape before any of us could act. The idea is to save people first,” he'd had this conversation three times this week and once with Tony who sounded more and more like he was in agreement with these jokers.

 

“Of course, but what about all the damage caused to the city? It costs money, Captain, and most of all it costs New Yorkers their time.”

 

“Would you prefer we sat by and did nothing, sir? Because I can't in good conscience recommend that to my team, or any independent heroes around here.”

 

“I never said that at all.”

 

“I'm sorry, Senator, but unless you can promise me that we won't be watching while more of the city gets destroyed than would have if we'd stepped in then I can't endorse this bill.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Good luck to you, sir,” Steve held out his hand and shook the other man's before heading for the door.

 

Bucky:

howd it go

12:00Mar 15

 

Me:

badly

12:03 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

still pushing the shra on u

12:04 Mar 15

 

Me:

yeah. Among other things.

12:06 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

Furys got a mission for me. B gone for a few days don't wait up

12:10 Mar 15

 

Me:

ok. Be careful.

12:12 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

u kno i will

12:14 Mar 15

 

Me:

love you

12:16 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

sap

12:17 Mar 15

 

Bucky:

me 2

12:18 Mar 15

 

Steve took the long way home-he didn't have much else scheduled today unless he wanted to go pick fights with other public figures and Bucky would be gone by the time he got to their apartment anyway.

 

Bucky:

Clint made a friend

03:22 Mar 17

 

Me:

I thought you were doing recon for a drug smuggling ring?

3:50 Mar 17

 

Bucky:

waiting 4 leads.

3:51 Mar 17

 

Bucky:

he named it clint jr

3:52 Mar 17

 

Me:

buck it's 4am

3:54 Mar 17

 

Bucky:

sry

3:55 Mar 17

 

Bucky:

bought u a souvenir

9:02 Mar 17

 

Steve groaned. Maybe it'd been for the best that Bucky had hated cellphones up until now if this was all he was using it for though Steve did appreciate knowing he was alright. It was probably Clint enabling him anyway-the two got up to way more trouble together than they ever did apart and they didn't have Natasha with them to keep them under control. They would get the job done of course, he just expected a lot more stupid text messages in the mean time.

 

Bucky:

clint stole my phone

13:15 Mar 18

 

Me:

Bucky what the heck are you doing?

13:16 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

on a scale from one to 10 how angry would a dick picture make you

13:20 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

was from last nite. Drinkinnnnggggg. He got rly drunk he macked on me i said no tho

13:21 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

fuck off clint

13:22 Mar 18

 

Me:

I'm in a meeting right now. Turning off my phone.

13:24 Mar 18

 

Fury's eyebrow rose at him even as he turned off the phone and Steve shot him a smile that usually worked on pretty much everyone else but Fury. Tony called it his 'gee willickers, ma'am' smile and he tried not to use it for evil however he needn't have bothered even trying.

 

“We're looking at a three, maybe four day mission. Widow, I want you out on the field.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Until then it's Cap, Stark, and Thor holding down the fort, got it?”

 

They all agree and Steve barely made it out the door before Tony was falling into step with him, “so he send you any pictures?”

 

“Tony, Bucky isn't like that.”

 

“Like what? No one said anything about 'those' kinds of pictures.”

 

He sighed, accepted his fate, and turned his phone back on.

 

“He sent me some. A pigeon, some terrible sandals...and well some other ones,” Steve didn't scroll to the other ones and Tony's grin got even bigger.

 

“He did. He sent you pictures of his dick.”

 

“No, Tony! They're just...they're well...they're just pictures I'd rather not share with you.”

 

Bucky:

sexy rite

14:30 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

did u rly turn off ur phone u suk more than barsnes dick

14:31 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

cap

14:32 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

cap come on

14:33 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

tony just texted me on my phone. Said u got dick pix i don't c any. I'll get him to take some 4 u.

15:24 Mar 18

 

At this point Steve was hoping ignoring Clint would make him give Bucky his phone back and stop talking but didn't hold out much hope of it. He had other things to do anyway and none of them involved talking to Clint about Bucky's genitals.

 

Bucky:

hey can i borrow 10 bucks when i get back

15:26 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

sry. He stole it while i was sleeping.

17:15 Mar 18

 

Me:

You okay? He doesn't usually get you like that.

17:27 Mar 18

 

Steve got to his feet, headed for their bedroom to get changed in the mean time. Tony would be here in half an hour so he didn't have much time to chat even though he wanted to.

 

Bucky:

ya. i'm fine. Miss u.

17:29 Mar 18

 

Me:

It's only been a couple days, Buck. You'll be fine.

17:31 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

actually been 3 for me. Clint is bad company

17:33 Mar 18

 

Me:

I thought you liked Clint?

17:35 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

yeah i do

17:39 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

hes not u

17:44 Mar 18

 

Me:

Hey, you won't be gone for much longer, right?

17:46 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

mis u so much stvee fuck

17:46 Mar 18

 

It occurred to him about three seconds before the next text what would probably happen. He could have stopped it except that he didn't entirely want to.

 

Bucky:

clint's asleep wanna fool around?

17:56 Mar 18

 

Me:

You're not here.

18:00 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

whatre u wearing

18:02 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

cmon steve tell me.

18:10 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

sry i'll talk to u wheni get back

18:20 Mar 18

 

Me:

Button down shirt. Slacks. Getting ready to go to a PR thing with Tony. He's late.

18:23 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

yeah? U kno how good u look in those rite

18:25 Mar 18

 

Steve huffed out a breath. Tony was waiting in the other room while Steve debated on the merits of calling the whole thing off and just putting on his suit jacket like a good dancing monkey.

 

Bucky:

can never choose a shirt that fits right. Always too tight so i can see everything

18:27 Mar 18

 

He swallowed down his apprehension. He could imagine him here if he closed his eyes and God, Bucky had a filthy mouth when he wanted to.

 

Me:

you never told me what you're wearing

18:29 Mar 18

 

“Need help in there, Cap?” he could hear the amusement in Tony's voice and barely managed to answer.

 

“Uh-no. Just having trouble with the zipper on this.”

 

“I'd offer to help you with that but I don't think your pet soviet assassin would like it very much.”

 

Bucky:

nothin much. Too hot. Got my underwear on and an undershirt.

18:33 Mar 18

 

It shouldn't turn him on to imagine but Bucky looked _good_ stripped down to only his underwear, wife-beater hugging every sharp curve of his body, wrinkling when Steve slid his hand underneath it. He licked his lips unconsciously. Remembered Tony saying something a couple of minutes ago.

 

“No he wouldn't.”

 

“What's that, Cap?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Me:

oh

18:35 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

ya. you want a pic?

18:37 Mar 18

 

He did. God did he and he nodded then remembered Bucky couldn't actually see him.

 

Me:

yeah.

18:39 Mar 18

 

Me:

if you want to

18:40 Mar 18

 

Me:

you don't have to

18:41 Mar 18

 

A minute later Bucky sent the picture and Steve pressed the button on his phone to send it to sleep mode because he had to go to this charity thing and seeing Bucky in only his undershirt and underwear with his hand wrapped around his erect dick, leaking pre-cum onto his fingers was just not conducive to getting into the mindset to beg people to sponsor orphans. It just wasn't.

 

“Steve, if you're not out in two minutes I'm leaving without you. Think of the orphans.”

 

“C-Coming!” he called out and smoothed down the front of his trousers in the hopes that it wouldn't be painfully obvious what he'd been doing.

 

Me:

I gotta go

18:43 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

sure. I'll still be here

18:45 Mar 18

 

Tony smiled at him as if he knew exactly what had gone on inside of Steve's room when he came out, “ready?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I uh...I couldn't get my tie right.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Whatever you say, Steve. Ready?”

 

He nodded, “you asked me twice. Are we meeting the others there?”

 

“Yeah, Natasha, and Bruce are all going in the same car. If you know what I mean.”

 

“I'm not interested in their sex lives and neither should you be. Whatever they're doing it's their own business,” Steve lags behind, checking his phone-still too much to look at-as they head to the car then checks it again once he's buckled up in the backseat. He managed to fire off a reply while Tony was texting the others to coordinate their arrivals.

 

Me:

You're gonna kill me.

19:02 Mar 18

 

His phone alerted him with a quiet “ding” of a received message and he gave Tony another glance-he waggled his eyebrows-before checking it.

 

Bucky:

not as good alone

19:04 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

used to ur hands on me

19:06 Mar 18

 

Bucky didn't make much noise during sex. Never had. It'd always been too dangerous but he has tells. Even though they're different now Steve could still see the way his face tensed, like he was concentrating really hard on something, can still hear the near silent pants that fell from his lips in spite of his best efforts to swallow down any sounds, can still feel Bucky in his hands hot, hard, and leaking pre-come onto his fingers. “C'mon” he always said like Steve needed more encouragement than the way Bucky's voice would crack, how he'd dig his nails into Steve's shoulder to make him stroke harder, move his hips faster, push deeper, “c'mon Steve”.

 

Me:

Yeah.

19:10 Mar 18

 

He hesitated because Tony was _right there_ trying to decide between bourbon and something lighter but he returned his attention to his phone. When he got to the venue he'd put a lid on it.

 

Me:

I want to be there. Or have you here. You

 

And he stopped because he didn't know what to say. You're what? Everything he could have ever hoped for? That wasn't exactly sexy though he did mean it.

 

You always give me that look. You think you're being discreet about it but I know what you want. You want me to

 

He knew what Bucky wanted him to do. Always did. Bucky liked things at a pace that was sometimes brutal when Steve was on top. Liked to feel it the morning after. But he didn't know how to say it without being corny or just plain weird.

 

Bucky:

What wud u do 2 me Steve?

19:20 Mar 18

 

Me:

I want to be there. Or have you here. You always give me that look. You think you're being discreet about it but I know what you want. You want me to fuck you hard enough that you just lay there after until I start touching you again. You want me to come inside you so you know who you belong to.

19:25 Mar 18

 

If Bucky was his he was Bucky's but Steve healed too quickly for any hickies sucked carefully into his skin to linger past the early morning and so Bucky let him mark him. Let him leave ten finger shaped bruises on his hips from where he gripped too tightly as Bucky shoved into him so that Clint with voice his displeasure about imagining Captain America in bed every time the bruises stayed long enough to show up during Team Hot Tub Night.

 

Bucky:

yeah thats what i want. U gonna do it to me?

19:27 Mar 18

 

Me:

Yeah.

19:29 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

tell me how you'd do it steve come on

19:32 Mar 18

 

Me:

I gotta go.

19:35 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

fuck

19:36 Mar 18

 

“Still need some time to finish up, Cap, or are you done?” Tony smirked at him and he felt his face start blazing but he forced himself to shrug.

 

“He can wait.”

 

“You're a cruel man, Steve.”

 

Bucky would make him pay for it later, of course. He'd stroke and lick and suck until Steve begged him to get on with it and even then he'd still act like he wouldn't go through with letting him come. He'd hold Steve's hands away from himself so he couldn't just finish it on his own-as if he could-and Steve would let him even though he could break out any time he wanted.

 

“Orphans, Tony, think of the orphans.”

 

The venue was one he'd been to often. Owned by Stark Industries and had probably cost more than Steve made in a year to make. There were already a load of people inside; women in elaborate gowns and men in suits. He always felt spectacularly underdressed for these things even though Tony had basically picked out his outfit for him after perusing his closet for what had to have been the twentieth time since the Avengers had gotten together. Bucky hated PR events and usually he didn't drag him along unless it was one where there were guaranteed to be plenty of girls. As it was Steve was the only one going stag-Bruce had Natasha with her dangerously tight dress on his arm and Tony had Pepper-which just left him wishing he'd gone and asked Darcy along. She always talked people's ears off when Steve was hesitant to say anything at all but she, Thor, and Jane all had business at a more exciting banquet in Asgard.

 

“Loosen up, Steve, Natasha can save you if anyone tries anything,” Tony went for the champagne immediately and got his hand slapped by Pepper. He'd been trying to cut down lately, Steve'd noticed and he couldn't really disagree with that decision.

 

“I don't need to be saved.”

 

An hour later he wished Natasha would come and rescue him. He wished he could bring himself to tell the girl “no” but she was a wealthy heiress and well, she _was_ attractive but he just didn't know how to tell her that he didn't want her pressing her breasts against him and telling him how big and strong he was. And how she'd like to climb him like a tree. And how she'd seen all of his TV appearances and was _such_ a huge fan she was as she batted her false eyelashes at him. It wasn't a secret that he and Bucky were together; not to the team or Fury, anyway however they didn't go around announcing it either.

 

“I uh...I should go find the other Avengers, ma'am.”

 

“I'll come with you. Is Iron Man there too?”

 

“Um. Yes.”

 

“Isn't he just great? You're both just so great.”

 

“Sure.”

 

She wouldn't let go of his arm in spite of how he tried to discreetly flex it to detach her and so he ended up bringing her to where Natasha and Bruce were standing chatting to someone who was probably from the science community. They tended to stick together. He gave her a pleading look and Natasha's red lips turned up into a smirk before she whispered something in Bruce's ear and detached herself from his side.

 

“Finding everything alright, Cap?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“I can show you the way,” she nodded to him and they, all three of them, went.

 

It wasn't until they reached the actual bathroom that Natasha smiled at the girl and dragged her to the ladies' bathroom instead. Steve let out a sigh of relief that echoed at the sight of an empty room. He checked his phone. It'd been beeping steadily for the last half an hour and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to why. When he turned it on he was greeted by a deluge of text messages and a couple of pictures.

 

Bucky:

steve come back

20:00 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

can't without you fuck

20:05 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

steve

20:07 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

please

20:09 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

clint'll wake up before ur back and i cant ahdnelthat

20:13 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

stvee need u

20:23 Mar 18

 

He felt himself harden in his pants from just that and he took a deep breath before downloading the pictures. A choked sound escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Bucky's eyes were hazy, unfocused and the picture didn't show it but he had to have had his other hand on his cock with how he looked. With how his mouth was open and his cheek pressed against what looked to be a pillow. God. Clint could wake up any time and see him like this. See Bucky with his hand around himself and desperate for Steve's hands to be on him. It made the back of his neck prickle with jealousy even if he knew that nothing would happen, even if he knew Bucky would never screw around on him. But that was the face reserved for Steve alone and he'd be damned if he let anyone else in on that secret. He breathed out through his nose, stepped into one of the stalls and locked the door, then texted back.

 

Me:

I'm here Bucky

20:40 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

thankfuck

20:41 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

thought u were never coming bak

20:43 Mar 18

 

Me:

what do you need?

20:45 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

need 2 hear u

20:47 Mar 18

 

Bucky:

line's secrue. Made sure

20:49 Mar 18

 

Me:

okay. Just give me a second.

20:52 Mar 18

 

He fumbled with the phone's controls in spite of using it more than he ever thought he would until he got to the call screen. It rang exactly once before Bucky picked up.

 

“Hey,” he sounded out of breath and his voice was low so as to not wake Clint. By now he'd probably already woken up if that was how heavily Bucky was breathing but Steve didn't think about that. His mind focused almost exclusively on the hitch in Bucky's breath, “thought you were doing that orphan thing.”

 

“I am. In the bathroom right now.”

 

“Not very responsible,” he could hear the smile in his voice and found his own lips tipping upwards.

 

“Yeah, well. I gotta be quick. What do you want?”

 

“You to fuck me.”

 

If the wall of the bathroom hadn't been in a bathroom he'd have rested his forehead against it because his face felt feverish like all of those times before the serum. He was sure he was about two seconds away from coming in his pants like a horny teenager just from Bucky saying that alone.

 

“Yeah,” he swallowed thickly, “Are you ready?”

 

“Been ready since I first texted you.”

 

“God, Bucky.”

 

“Hurry up, Steve, I think I'm gonna die.”

 

He chuckled but he couldn't pretend he wasn't aching in his slacks. If he could he would fly over there and give Bucky what they both wanted. He can't, though, so he settled his back against the wall of the stall. “Good. I'd have to make sure you were ready. You always say you are but I know you're not. Like it to hurt a bit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I'd...” he choked on the words because doing something was different from saying that he'd do it, “I'd shove my fingers inside you. Make sure you're loose enough. Gotta make sure. Like feeling you clench around me, Bucky, I-”

 

“Yeah, I'm loose enough,” he whispered, voice splintering when he must've started fingering himself and Steve felt his eyes close halfway, imagining the rhythmic way Bucky always pumped his fingers inside himself like it wasn't taking Steve apart just to see that, “could just stick your cock in me right now I'm ready for it, Steve.”

 

“I'd do it. I'd push myself into you and stop, keep myself together.”

 

“Fuckin' jerk.”

 

“Then I'd...,” his eyes closed fully as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his briefs enough that he could get his hands around his own dick, groaned in relief at the feeling of his hand around it, “I'd fuck you. I'd shove my cock into you until you were goin' crazy. You always-You always feel so good.”

 

“Steve, fuck you gotta-”

 

“I'd hold onto your hair, pull your head back until you-”

 

Bucky moaned into the phone loud enough that anyone around them would know what he was doing. Steve didn't care. “Like it when you pull my hair. Could hurt me if you wanted but you don't. Just enough to make it feel good.”

 

“Would never hurt you,” he murmured, bit his lip to stifle a groan.

 

For a second there was nothing from Bucky's end and he thought he'd totally ruined the mood. Bucky always said he said sappy crap when he shouldn't but it was always him muttering soft encouragement in Steve's ear while he rubbed their cocks together. It was always Bucky who shoved their foreheads together afterwards so they could just breath one another's air for a moment longer.

 

“So close.”

 

“I know,” he said, swiping his thumb along the head of his dick and wishing it were Bucky's. Later. When he got home Steve'd show him what he wanted to do. “Can always tell when you're close so I fuck you harder until you can't do anything but take it.”

 

“Fuck,” Bucky's voice was thin, reedy, and Steve could hear him panting into the phone in between tiny, poorly hidden moans and grunts, “c'mon, Steve. Please.”

 

“I'd put my hand on your cock and,” he had to stop a second to swallow, breathe, “I'd jerk you off. I'd make sure you knew who you belonged to.”

 

“Yeah, yeah that's-” the springs on the bed abruptly squealed and Bucky let out a long breath that sounded relieved, “good.”

 

It wouldn't take much more for Steve to come. Not with how he knew that Bucky had, not with how he'd heard him like that, so desperate.

 

“I'd suck you off,” came Bucky's voice a second later. It was slurred, still slightly muffled.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Get on my knees right now if I could. You always get so embarrassed about it but I know you like it when my mouth is full with you. Can never get over how you feel in my mouth, Steve, goddamn. Take all of you. Always gotta try cause you taste so good. Think about it in the shower sometimes, how fuckin' good you taste. Could live off your cock, Steve.”

 

“Oh,” he said perhaps a bit too loudly as he felt come coat his fingers.

 

“One word for it.”

 

“I uh...I gotta get back,” he breathed out after a moment, the mood now broken because he'd been just _gone_ for an indeterminate amount of time. Tony was going to be smug.

 

“M'gonna pass out anyway.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, stupid.”

 

Steve smiled, hung up before realizing he probably looked like a wreck. He wiped his hand off with some toilet paper and went to go survey the damage. Yeah. There was no way he was getting out of Tony knowing at least what he'd been up to. His eyes were still dark, his cheeks flushed and he just looked overall slightly rumpled in spite of not touching anything other than his dick. He splashed some cold water onto his face then smoothed his hair back into place, made sure his pants were zipped, and headed back into the corridor which was blissfully empty.

 

Natasha was positioned at the meeting of ballroom and hallway, champagne flute in hand as she leaned against the wall. She didn't turn until he was right behind her though she'd definitely heard him approach, “James doing alright?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“More than alright,” she smiled like she knew everything and probably did.

 

“Yeah. That. Uh.”

 

“Stark was looking for you, I sent him in the opposite direction but you better take another minute or all he'll be talking about from now until the next time someone else does something worthy of his gossip is how you were canoodling in the bathrooms.”

 

“Canoodling?”

 

She shrugged, “I'm going to find Bruce. Tell James I said hello.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Bucky:

Hi Nat

21:20 Mar 18

 

Steve sighed and went to find Tony. He didn't even want to know.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'll get questions asking so Bucky uses chat speak because the metal arm is annoying to text with so it's just easier to use one hand and time is of the essence when you're texting your boyfriend halfway across the world while he's at a party and stuff. Can't waste no time on proper spelling and grammar. Clint uses it because he's a jerk. 
> 
> I perused the wide world of the internet for those pictures btw. It was such a hardship looking at pictures of Sebastian Stan lemme tell you. The guy in the drinking photo had a tattoo so I badly edited it out LOL. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! : >


End file.
